


I'd tie our hearts together, chamber by chamber

by Cornflower_Corvid



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Butt Plugs, Clothed Sex, Cute mall adventure, Dry Humping, Established Relationship, Frottage, M/M, Male My Unit | Byleth, Post-Coital Cuddling, Top My Unit | Byleth, Vibrators, Yurileth Week 2020, but not worn (yet), depending on my attention span, lingerie is purchased, porn with plot (sort of), prompt: teasing, there may be a sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:02:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24236221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornflower_Corvid/pseuds/Cornflower_Corvid
Summary: Yuri buys himself and Byleth a set of vibrating butt plugs with wireless remotes and suggests they wear them on a shopping trip to the mall. Things get interesting pretty quickly.
Relationships: Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 6
Kudos: 47





	I'd tie our hearts together, chamber by chamber

**Author's Note:**

> Modern AU - For Yurileth Week 2020 - Prompt: Teasing  
> Yes, that's a day 7 prompt; yes I _am_ posting out of order :D 
> 
> Title from Wayward Son by Rainbow Rowell. If you haven't read it and enjoy queer romance, I highly recommend it and the book before it, Carry On.
> 
> Please enjoy!

“You… want me to… wear that… while we’re out in public?”

Byleth was staring wide-eyed at Yuri as he held out a small egg-shaped object with a flared base, a mischievous twinkle in his eye. The object in question was, of course, a butt plug. A vibrating butt plug. He had explained that he would have a remote on him as they walked around at the mall, and he would be able to control the intensity at which it vibrated (which fortunately included not at all).

Yuri grinned impishly and then passed a small remote to Byleth. “I do. But it wouldn’t be fair if it were just you, now would it?”

Raising an eyebrow, Byleth took the remote, and taking a cue from Yuri, pressed down the small ‘on/off’ button on the bottom of it, holding it for a few seconds. It lit up a dimly to show that it was on, but not so much that it would be conspicuous. There were also up and down buttons on the front of the small remote, and Byleth pressed the up, expecting the toy in Yuri’s hand to start vibrating. Instead, Yuri’s eyes went wide, but after a moment he composed himself again and looked at Byleth. “That’s a bit stronger than I thought it would be. Turn it up?”

Byleth’s eyes went wide as he realized that Yuri must already be wearing one of these and this was the remote for it. “Oh, uh, yeah,” he mumbled, blushing a little, and pressed the up button again. 

This time Yuri was a little less surprised, and he slumped against the wall in the hallway, closing his eyes and tilting his head back, a breathy little moan parting his lips. “Mmm… yeah, that’s good,” he muttered, a lazy smile on his face. 

For a moment, all Byleth could do was stare at Yuri, slack-jawed, but he gathered his wits after a pause and pushed the down button twice and then held the ‘on/off’ again. He moved towards Yuri, crowding him against the wall, but not quite pushing him, and leaned in. “I don’t know how long I’ll last now that I’ve got that image in my head, but it could be fun,” he whispered, leaning in to pressed his lips to Yuri’s as he reached for the butt plug in Yuri’s hand. Yuri let him take it, and then brought his hands up to cup Byleth’s face, holding him there a little longer as he deepened the kiss.

“I’m sure you’ll be fine,” Yuri chimed after they parted. “Now go, or we’re going to be leaving late.” He gave Byleth a little tap on his shoulders to get him to move away, but for a moment Byleth just grinned at him. Once he finally did turn around, heading towards the bathroom to get himself ready, he felt a hand hit his ass, and he whipped his head around, raising an eyebrow at Yuri. “You can move faster than that, I’m sure,” he asserted, casually leaning against the wall. Byleth chuckled a bit, and shook his head, turning back to go into the bathroom like he’d intended.

They had to take a bus to get to the mall, and they made the decision that it wasn’t fair to activate the toys while either of them was sitting. They checked over their list of things they needed to get (mainly just some summer clothes) and talked about what to eat while they were there.

It wasn’t long before they had arrived, and they quickly made their way to their usual clothing store to look around. Byleth had the urge to hit the switch, but he didn’t want to seem to eager… and he suspected Yuri was having the same issue. He had the brief, amusing thought that if they were too stubborn about who was going to activate their remote first, that they would leave the mall without actually using the toys at all.

Byleth picked up a few t-shirts and a pair of cargo shorts to try on, and Yuri found a really nice short sleeved blouse and a rather short pair of shorts. Byleth thought Yuri’s choices would make a really cute outfit on him. Yuri noticed him staring while they were in line for the change room and raised an eyebrow.

“I… I was just thinking those would look cute on you,” Byleth explained sheepishly, averting his eyes as he felt his face warm.

Yuri snorted in amusement, a smirk plastered firmly on his face.

It was while they were trying on their clothes that one of the vibrators was finally activated. 

After throwing on one of the shirts and the pair of shorts, Byleth opened the door to his change room and stepped out. Yuri was in the one across from him and hadn’t come out yet. “I’m done,” Byleth called out, and then decided he should clarify. “I mean I’ve got the shorts and one of the shirts on… you wanted to see, right?”

“Hmm… yeah, sure, just give me a sec,” came Yuri’s response. 

“Er… you haven’t changed out of what you picked out yet, have you?” Byleth asked, and then he abruptly felt his ass begin to vibrate. He almost let out a humiliating yelp, but he backed into the change room again and slammed the door closed, probably with a bit more force than he needed. He heard a change room door open, and he opened his back up, looking to see if it was Yuri. A guy had come out of the change room two down from Yuri’s, and he briefly gave Byleth a look of confusion before he casually walked past. Finally, Yuri’s door opened, and he stepped out in his picks; the shorts were navy blue, simple and very short and the blouse was blue and purple with a sort of interpretive floral pattern to it.

“What do you think?” Yuri asked, smirking, because he definitely already knew exactly what Byleth thought. His eyes had immediately gone straight to Yuri’s bare calves, travelled up to appraise the shorts themselves, the pattern and colours of the shirt, Yuri’s arms, and the way he’d left the top two buttons undone, before returning to his face and nodding, words seeming out of reach. “Oh, I’m sorry, have you lost the ability to speak?” Yuri inquired in faux concern, clearly amused by Byleth’s reaction. “Guess I’m getting them then.”

Byleth nodded slowly, and after a moment he gathered himself. “Uh, do you think I should get these?” he asked, pointing at what he was wearing. 

Yuri seemed to consider it for a moment. “Well, the pockets would certainly be useful. I do like the shirt,” he said, moving closer to Byleth and brushing a hand across his chest before squeezing one of his biceps. “Definitely get the shirt. You had three though, right?”

“Yeah, the other two are the same, just different colours,” he said, showing them to Yuri. They were all in a sort of two-toned speckled pattern, and he’d picked out a dark purple, a nice seafoam green, and a black and grey one that had the speckling in white.

“Hmmm… do you need more black shirts?” Yuri asked, pursing his lips a bit.

Byleth frowned. “I guess not, it’s not completely black though, right?” he responded. “The other colours were kind of meh.”

Yuri shrugged. “Yeah, sure then. The black one will still look good on you anyway,” he said, turning and going back to his change room. 

Sighing a little, Byleth went back into his as well, taking a little longer than really necessary to try to really get adjusted to the vibrations. “You okay in there?” Yuri called, and Byleth huffed. 

“Yeah, I’m fine, sorry. Just… I’m almost done…” he called out. A moment later the vibrations stopped, and Byleth wondered if maybe he was taking a little _too long_. He chuckled quietly to himself as he was finishing up and made sure he had everything before he went to meet Yuri outside the change room.

While they were in line to pay, Byleth wondered if it was too soon to activate Yuri’s vibrator – he wanted to really catch Yuri off guard when he did it, and he was planning on turning it up a couple times right away. Yuri paid for his clothes first, and when Byleth was paying for his, he felt his vibrator start again. The clerk gave him a weird look when he made a small noise of frustration, but he managed to explain it away by saying he forgot he hadn’t taken his card out yet, and it was still in his wallet. He hadn’t, of course, it was supposed to be in his wallet, but the noise he made was embarrassing and he wanted to make sure he had an explanation that wasn’t embarrassing.

Yuri snickered at him when Byleth met back up with him in front of the store, and he frowned. “Yeah, okay, good for you, you got me…” he said, pursing his lips and rolling his eyes. “Where now?”

Yuri raised an eyebrow, still smirking, and then looked at his phone. “It’s almost noon. Are you hungry?”

Byleth considered it for a second. “I think I’m getting there. What about you?”

Nodding, Yuri wrapped his right arm around Byleth’s left, and led the way to the food court. 

Mercifully, Yuri turned off the vibrations while they were eating, but predictably he turned them back on almost as soon as they were done. He only gave Byleth about five minutes to get used to them again before he turned the intensity up to the second level. Byleth froze, his legs tensing, and someone behind him almost collided with him. Yuri moved off to the side of the hallway, snickering at him again, and Byleth almost decided then and there to execute his plan. He took a few deep breaths and calmed himself, giving Yuri a mock glare, before he continued forward again.

It was while they were in the candle store they liked that Byleth found his opportunity. They had separated, Byleth was looking at some scented lotions, and he noticed that Yuri was very wrapped up in smelling the new summer line of candles the store had. He reached into his pocket, activated the remote, and then made sure he was partially hidden behind a display when he pressed the up arrow the first time. He still managed to catch a glimpse of Yuri quickly putting down the candle he was smelling and then glancing around the store, at which point Byleth hid himself again, looking at some scented hand sanitizers. He waited about twenty seconds before he peaked around the display again, and Yuri had gone back to smelling the candles. Just as he was putting one back, Byleth upped the intensity again, and this time Yuri braced himself on the shelf before whipping his head around, and Byleth ducked back behind the display. 

“Is there something I can help you with, sir?” 

A shop employee had come almost out of nowhere, and Byleth startled slightly. “Oh, er… actually,” he started, remembering that he was indeed looking for something specific. He moved back over to where the scented lotions were, keeping eye contact with the employee, a slightly older woman. “Does this come in the lavender vanilla?” he asked, pointing at one of the jars of body lotion. 

The woman nodded, and then scanned the shelves for a moment. “Ah, yes, it’s just here, sir,” she responded, pulling a similar looking jar with a purple and white design on it off of the shelf. 

Byleth took it and then nodded. “Thank you very much,” he said with a smile. She returned the smile, and then told him to look for her if he needed anything else. When she moved away, however, Yuri was approaching, so he quickly got in line because the lotion was supposed to be a secret for now. By the time Yuri got over to him, the cashier already had the jar in a bag, and Yuri gave him a confused look. 

“What did you buy?” he asked, placing the candles he was getting on the counter in front of the employee that was cashing him out.

“It’s a surprise,” Byleth answered, shrugging. 

“Oh, really,” Yuri responded, giving him a suspicious look. Byleth grinned at him and nodded. They finished paying about the same time so Byleth waited, and they left the store together, Yuri giving Byleth’s bag a curious look. “Why is it a secret?”

Byleth chuckled. “Because I’m going to use it on you.”

Yuri’s eyebrows shot up, but then he resumed his suspicious look. “What if I don’t want you to?”

“I’m certain you will,” Byleth answered, chuckling again.

Yuri’s expression shifted from surprised, to suspicious, and back to curious within a matter of second. “Really. How can you be so sure?”

Byleth smiled at him, and then thought about the massage he was planning on offering to Yuri later that week, when he would probably be tired from working. “Because I know you.”

“Hm… okay then,” Yuri contended, still looking at him suspiciously. “I guess I’ll find out eventually.”

“Mhm, you will,” Byleth confirmed, still smiling as his nodded.

After that they wandered the halls for a bit, checking out a few stores briefly. Byleth had wanted to look at some movies in one store, and Yuri said he’d be at the store across the way, which Byleth thought might be the lingerie store but he couldn’t entirely remember. He was only about thirty seconds in the movie store before he went to find Yuri, and when he got to the other store, which _was_ the lingerie store as he thought, he suddenly felt the vibrations increase. He heard himself make an embarrassing noise, but thankfully it didn’t seem like anyone heard him. The next thing he knew, Yuri was walking up to him, giving him a sly look and holding up a lingerie set that immediately had Byleth forgetting about his predicament. 

It consisted of a flowy sort of top, in black, that was sort of like a shawl that could be tied shut and had some nice lace designs, but the part that really got Byleth’s attention was the bottom. High waisted panties that were completely crotchless, just had straps that kept it in place, with the body of them consisting of two lace panels on either side that were secured together at the front and back with pink ribbon. 

“Uh… yeah. You should get that,” Byleth finally stammered out after a few moments. Yuri just chuckled and gave him a sassy ‘well if you insist…’ that Byleth mostly ignored as he went to go find a bench. He realized a bit too late that it wasn’t a good idea to sit down, but thankfully the noise of the vibrations against the plush bench wasn’t too loud. He groused a little as he resumed standing, and then decided that he was also going to turn Yuri’s up too. 

A few minutes later Yuri walked out of the store, his face red, and glared at Byleth, handing him the bag from the lingerie store. “Here, keep your hands busy,” he said, looking mortified. 

Byleth grinned. “This was your idea, remember?” Yuri made a sound of annoyance and then looked away. “What happened?”

Yuri looked back at Byleth with a frown and huffed. “I…” he started, and then made a strangled noise of frustration. “I… I was at the cash when you… turned it up,” he started explaining, glancing away in embarrassment. “I dropped my wallet and made a… pretty humiliating noise…” 

Stepping a little closer, Byleth wrapped an arm around him. “I’m sure they just thought you were excited about… hah, they probably assumed you’d be giving this,” he shook the bag from the lingerie store, “to a woman and were thinking about seeing her in it. Little do they know…” he said, a little smile on his face. 

“Heh, yeah, I sure hope they thought something like that… oh well, dignity is overrated anyway… right?” Yuri said, pursing his lips. He sounded like he was trying to convince himself just as much as he was asking Byleth. “Where to now?”

“Honestly… I really just want to go home at this point,” Byleth said, sighing a little. He pulled Yuri a little closer, and he could feel how heavily he was breathing. Byleth, of course, wasn’t doing any better. “Let’s… turn them off for now?”

Yuri nodded, leaning closer, and reached into his pocket. “Probably a good idea,” he remarked. Byleth reached for the remote he had, and when he felt his vibrator stop, he turned off Yuri’s as well. 

Byleth sighed in relief. “Yeah, that’s better.” 

Yuri nodded. “Do you mind if I get a bubble tea before we leave?” he asked, smiling and fluttering his eyelashes a little.

“No, of course I don’t,” Byleth answered, feeling his face heat up a bit. “What kind are you going to get?”

Yuri was already starting to move away, towards the stairs to go down and to the bubble tea shop. He glanced back and answered, “Probably matcha milk tea with tapioca pearls.” He smirked then, and added, “Why, you want me to share?”

Byleth followed, nodding. “Yeah… I can have a little bit, right?”

“Ha, a little bit _always_ turns into more than that. But since I like you, I guess I don’t mind sharing,” Yuri responded, scoffing. He gave Byleth a little wink, and Byleth felt something in him swell up with fondness. 

Once they got Yuri’s drink, they made their way to the bus stop. Thankfully they didn’t have to wait long for one, and while they were on the bus Byleth managed to temporarily claim Yuri’s bubble tea as his own. He frowned at Byleth as he took a long drink, managing to get a few tapioca pearls as well. “You’re gonna give that back to me, yeah?” Yuri said finally. Byleth was chewing the tapioca, so he didn’t answer right away. Instead he turned the straw towards Yuri, shifting closer to wrap his arm around him. He gave Byleth a suspicious look before he leaned in and took a large sip, and then ended up just resting his head on Byleth’s shoulder. “I guess this is fine,” he conceded.

Eventually they were off the bus and walking back to their apartment. Yuri was walking a bit ahead, having managed to successfully get his bubble tea back. But he’d left all the bags for Byleth to carry, so Byleth was feeling a little… mischievous. He managed to put all the bags in one hand so he could reach into his pocket and activate the vibrator again, immediately putting it up to level two. Yuri flinched, and must have been in the middle of drinking his bubble tea because he started to cough. For a moment Byleth felt a little bad, but then Yuri looked back at him, his eyes glinting brightly though he was still coughing a bit, and activated Byleth’s vibrator, immediately putting it up to the third setting. Byleth had to give himself a moment, clamping his mouth shut to stop a lewd moan from slipping out, and then he gave Yuri a pointed look and upped his vibrator to the third setting as well.

By the time they finally made it upstairs, Byleth was mindless with need, and he wasted no time in forsaking his shoes and dropping the bags as soon as they entered their apartment. He pulled Yuri’s drink from his hand, carefully putting it on the counter. The only further warning he gave Yuri was a smouldering look, and then he was pushing Yuri up against the wall. Yuri didn’t seem surprised in the slightest, his mouth hot and rough against Byleth’s. He tasted of the sweet milk tea. Byleth rutted against him, moaning, and Yuri nipped at his bottom lip as his breathing hitched.

The vibrations of the butt plug spurred Byleth on, and he slowly ran his hand down Yuri’s side as he held him by the upper arm with the other. He grabbed a handful of his ass, causing him to moan against his neck, where he been roughly teasing the skin with his mouth. Byleth ran his fingers down Yuri’s ass, grasping him hard, until he found where the base of the plug was resting at his hole. Yuri groaned and bucked hard against him as Byleth pushed at the plug, eyes slipping closed. He kept his hand like that for a few moments, teasing Yuri as the plug shifted around inside him. As Yuri writhed against him, he moaned something that might have been a swear word, and maybe Byleth’s name, his breaths coming hot and heavy against Byleth’s neck.

Byleth eventually grabbed Yuri by the hips, his frustration getting the best of him, and he lifted him slightly so he could try to grind more firmly against him. Moaning with need, Yuri wrapped his legs around Byleth, causing a slight shift in the angle of his body. Byleth repositioned himself slightly so his rutting would cause them to rub against each other more thoroughly. Yuri let out a rattling moan as his head lolled back against the wall and Byleth went for his neck, nipping at his collarbone and trailing his tongue upwards.

“Fuck, I’m so close…” Byleth breathed against Yuri’s neck, still trying to get a good rhythm going with his hips. It was difficult to negotiate between his desire to push Yuri completely against the wall with his own body, and his desire to rut against him, which required a bit more movement and coordination.

Breathing heavily, Yuri groaned out, “Floor,” and Byleth made a noise of frustration, wondering why he didn’t think of that. He moved over to the carpeted floor in the living room, still carrying Yuri, and laid him down carefully, resisting the fiery urging of his groin to just throw Yuri to the floor and claim him. Instead, Byleth grabbed a small pillow from the couch for Yuri to rest his head on. He was watching Byleth intently, his lips parted slightly as Byleth dropped to the floor, knees first, and then lowered himself over him. Immediately Yuri crashed back into him with an eager kiss. Byleth found that he was easily able to roll his hips and get a continuous rhythm going now, especially once Yuri wrapped his legs around his waist. 

With Yuri’s fingers tangled in his hair, and his lean, powerful body under his own, Byleth felt his world shrink to just them, just the sounds of their passion and the feeling of their bodies entwined together. A tendril of heat pooled low in his belly, and he groaned against Yuri’s mouth, grinding against him particularly roughly. Yuri’s lipstick had already been compromised slightly by the bubble tea, but when Byleth opened his eyes (when had he closed them?) and looked down at him, drinking in the image before him, he saw that their passionate kissing had smeared it onto his cheeks. There were even faint impressions of lips on his neck, and Byleth realized it must have transferred to his own. 

“Fuck… you’re so…” Byleth started, cutting himself off with a loud groan as Yuri vigorously rocked up against him. He swore again, his eyes snapping open as he started to feel himself coming undone. He moaned loudly against Yuri’s hair, rolling his hips down roughly once, twice more before he felt himself stiffen. He arched his back up and forced his hips down, his mouth falling open in a silent yell as he ground himself hard against Yuri. Before his eyes slipped closed, he noticed Yuri was watching him intently; he felt him grab at his hips, still trying to chase his release. After a few moments, Yuri was still rocking up against him, and then Byleth felt him still, and heard him moan loudly. He opened his eyes slightly to catch a brief glimpse of Yuri’s face, his head tilted back slightly against the floor, lips parted around his deep, ecstatic moans, brow furrowed and eyes shut tightly as he tremored slightly with his climax. 

Byleth let himself slump to the floor as he felt his orgasm waning, though now the butt plug was actually a bit too much and he strongly wanted to find the remote to turn it off. He allowed himself a few moments of repose before he got up, stumbling back over to the door to retrieve Yuri’s satchel from the floor, quickly figuring out where the remote was and relieving himself. He grabbed his own bag, realizing Yuri was probably also on the verge of becoming uncomfortable, and he deactivated his vibrator as well. He heard a slightly mumbled “Thanks” from the living room and chuckled lightly, trudging back that way to join Yuri on the floor again. 

Yuri snuggled against him when he laid back down, a contented smile on his face. “You know… there’s two more settings on those…” he said, and Byleth’s eyes widened as he considered the implications. 

“We should definitely try them out here next time… I don’t know if we should walk around in the mall with them in again though. Or in public in general,” Byleth said, pursing his lips thoughtfully.

“Heh… yeah, that’s probably for the best…” Yuri replied quietly, looking up at Byleth as he opened his eyes blearily. “We shouldn’t stay here long… gotta put away the stuff, yeah…?” he added, though he didn’t sound too convincing to Byleth.

A few minutes later they did get up, though; Yuri had remembered his bubble tea, and he reasoned that now that he’d had an orgasm, finishing his drink sounded really nice. Byleth managed to convince him to let him have some more before he finished it, and then they worked on putting away the things they’d bought. Byleth secreted away the lavender vanilla body lotion, burying it in a pile of his clothes where he hoped Yuri wouldn’t look. 

Content with their mall adventure, they wiled away the rest of the evening cooking and cleaning and various other activities before they eventually turned in, comfort and fondness ferrying them off to a deep, restful sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me a comment if you'd like me to write a continuation of this outside of Yurileth week, potentially involving more butt plug fun, a massage, and some lingerie ;D
> 
> Tomorrow I'm hoping to be posting my Goddess Tower fic, which is for day 6. Tomorrow is day 4. I'm fairly certain the rest of my posts will be out of order :D
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
